Aikatsu: Inicia la batalla!
by Odile Liddell
Summary: El escenario esta listo, las chicas también, las marcas con sus grandes creaciones listas para ser usadas por la chica correcta, llego la hora para ver quien es la mejor. ¡¿Las marcas diseñaran conjuntos para chicos!. Un cuadrado amoroso tendrá un gran impacto. Ichigo tiene que tomar una gran decisión. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.
1. Aikatsu: Inicia la batalla

Nuestra historia tiene inicio en un gran escenario conocido por haber albergado a dos grandes idols que todos conocemos y amamos...

En un gran concierto que fue organizado por Star Light, todas las chicas se encontraban en ese lugar, Aoi, Ran, Otome, Yurika, Sakura, Shion, Kaede y por supuesto nuestra amada Ichigo, haciendo que cada fan escuchara sus hermosas canciones y vieran fantastico show.

En el último momento, cuando Ichigo se disponía a cantar "Dancing in the Rain", una gran nube de humo comenzó a salir, de repente el piso se abrió y una plataforma con una persona arriba de ella se comenzó a elevar, esta era Otoshiro Seira de Dream Academy, dio un paso al frente y con el dedo índice apunto a Ichigo, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía un micrófono.

-Hoshimiya Ichigo! -Dijo alzando la voz- Dream Academy reta a todas las de Star Light a un duelo en el escenario para decidir cuál escuela es la mejor, pero... No solo nosotras estaremos en el escenario -mientras Otoshiro Seira decía esto, todas las chicas subieron al escenario y se posicionaron al lado de Ichigo, la Directora Orihime y Johony-sensei también subieron, Otoshiro Seira señalo una parte del escenario, de repente, las luces se apagaron y de una plataforma que se elevaba desde el piso aparecieron 4 figuras masculinas.

Las personas que se elevaba eran: MORE THAN TRUE.

Otoshiro Seira le cedió el micrófono a la Directora de Dream Academy Suzukawa Tiara

-More Than True apoyara a Dream Academy sin ninguna duda, ¿Verdad, Naoto-kun? -Dicho esto se dirigió hacia Naoto-

-Claro...-Respondió Naoto para después ser interrumpido por su hermana-

-Por supuesto que estarán apoyándome y por ende a Dream Academy -Dijo está sonriendo-

Por otra parte King lloraba como loco.

-ICHIGO-CHAN! LO SIENTO!, tenemos que apoyar a nuestro lider, LO SIENTO!

Naoto dirigió su mirada a Ichigo que veía con ojos perplejos a More Than True, después de unos segundo Naoto giro su mirada para con sus fans y las saludo, esto provoco que las chicas gritaran como locas el nombre de la banda y de sus integrantes, King seguía llorando, Hiro y Shurato solo lo veían.

Nuevamente Otoshiro Seira hablo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué responde Hoshimiya Ichigo? ¿Aceptara el desafío? o ¿No? -Mientras hablaba las demás chicas de Dream Academya salían para apoyar a Seira, junto a maestros y entrenadores.

Ichigo, que todo este tiempo no había pronunciado palabra, esbozó una sonrisa y mirando a la Directora Orihime le dio a entender algo con solo su mirada y peculiar sonrisa.

-Ichigo por fin hablo- STAR LIGHT ACEPTA EL DESAFIÓ DE DREAM ACADEMY -apunto con su dedo a Otoshiro Seira, las chicas que al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo comenzaron a sonreír y por naturaleza su aura comenzó a brillar, todas eran hermosas y relucientes, pero... la de Ichigo no parecía estar bien, se veía algo débil, como si se fuera a extinguir, pero al razón era que algo en Ichigo estaba cambiando y pronto saldría a flote, pero, no nos adelantemos y volvamos a la batalla.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, los abrió y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa y dirigiéndose a Otoshiro Seira, le dijo lo siguiente.

-Seira-chan, no creas que serán las únicas que tendrán un gran apoyo -diciendo esto, alzo sus brazos como al inicio de cada capítulo de Aikatsu y con una gran sonrisa-

De repente el piso comenzó a abrirse y apareció una banda. El chico que estaba al frente de la banda con micrófono en mano hablo.

-¡Japón! Es un placer el estar con ustedes –Dijo el chico de cabello castaño y mechón rubio.


	2. Aikatsu: Llegan los refuerzos

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio de tumba, pero esto no duro más que unos segundos de inmediato iniciaron los gritos de la audiencia, los gritos principalmente eran de las chicas.

-Las chicas gritaban- ¡Frozen Crown! ¡Son geniales!

¡Son la mejor banda! –Gritaban algunas-

La banda "Frozen Crown", una banda de USA que tenía 3 años de haberse formado en tan corto tiempo pudieron lograr gran reconocimiento, no solo en USA, sino más partes del mundo y una de ellas, como ya notaron, es Japón.

El presentador comenzó a hablar.

-Damas y caballeros, Fans de Aikatsu, ¿No es fantástico? ¡Frozen Crown estará apoyando a Star Light Gakuen!, para los que no los conocen, permítanme presentárselos.

Las cámaras se enfocaron primero en el chico de cabello castaño y mechón rubio, que fue el primero en comenzar a hablar.

-El líder y vocalista de la banda: ¡Edean Sullivan! –Finalizando de hablas inicio el alboroto, dado que las chicas comenzaron a gritar, Edean saludo y les guiño el ojo, acto seguido les lanzo un beso.

Edean era un chico alto de 1.85 cm, musculoso, cabello castaño y mechón rubio, ojos color miel y tez blanca, muy alegre y simpático, despistado por naturaleza, pero serio cuando el momento lo requeria, amaba la música, crear canciones y el estar con su banda, pero cierto año "algo" se agregó a sus cosas favoritas, pero ya hablaremos de esto después.

A continuación las cámaras se enfocaron en el chico que sostenía la guitarra, un chico de ojos azul rey y cabello negro.

-Damas y caballeros en la guitarra tenemos a: ¡Dreidan!

Este saludo con la mano y les guiño un ojo. Dreidan era un chico más serio y tranquilo que su compañero, su gusto por la música solo era superado por Edean, media 1.80 cm, cabello negro azabache y ojos azul rey , de tez más pálida y una complexión musculosa, a pesar de su seriedad cuando él quería podía mostrar un hermosa sonrisa que pudo enamora a más de una afortunada.

Posteriormente la cámara se enfocó en un chico de cabello café oscuro y ojos café claro.

-Encargado del bajo tenemos a: ¡Dajan!

El chico solo saludo con la mano y dando un pequeña sonrisa, era el más alto de la banda midiendo 1.88 cm, tenía la tez un poco más acaramelada, ojos grandes color café claro y cabello oscuro, su amor y pasión por la música lo heredo en su casa, era alegre si tenía que serlo y bromista era su faceta favorita, amaba las bromas de buen gusto y las películas en blanco y negro.

-Por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos a la princesa de la banda, encargada de la batería: ¡Ella Sullivan!

Ella lanzo los palillos de la batería, se levantó de su asiento, dio un giro, los atrapo y toco la batería y finalizo con una sonrisa y un guiño, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, King que estaba observando no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ella era una chica de 1.65 cm, tez blanca como la de su hermano, cabello castaño claro y las puntas de color rosa fuerte, muy animada, aunque cuando le decían "La princesa de la banda" se molestaba, en realidad le gustaba, amaba tocar la batería y bailar.

Edean saludaba a la audiencia, de repente dejo el micrófono a su amigo Dreidan y acto seguido bajo de la plataforma de un salto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ichigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus amigos y hermana que ya lo conocían mejor que nadie, dijeron a unisón.

-¡Che!... Ya comenzó este gorrón –Poniendo cara de fastidio y Ella cruzando los brazos-

Cuando Edean llego a donde se encontraba Ichigo la abrazo y cargo elevándola, para esto todas las chicas pusieron cara de shock.

-¡Strawberry! I miss you so much –Comenzó a hablar en inglés mientras sostenía a Ichigo y daba algunas vueltas-

Ichigo sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Yo también los extrañe mucho a TODOS! –Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Edean, mientras se reía forzadamente, mientras sus amigos y hermana se reían cubriendo sus bocas.

Edean bajo a Ichigo.

-¿Strawberry me podrías prestar tu micrófono, por favor?

-Claro, aquí tienes Edean-kun –Sonrió y le dio el micrófono, Edean le regreso la sonrisa, tomo la mano de Ichigo y le dio un beso en la mano, Ichigo solo sonrió, soltó su mano e inicio a hablar, las amigas de Ichigo se quedaron congeladas-

- Nosotros Frozen Crown apoyaremos sin lugar a dudas a Star Light Gakuen.

Entonces comenzó el alboroto nuevamente, Naoto que estuvo en shock al ver como Edean trataba a Ichigo, de repente apretó sus puños y quería golpear a Edean, pero su amigo Hiro puso una mano sobre el para detenerlo, Naoto volteo a verlo y Hiro le dijo lo más bajo y claro que podía para que lo entendiera:

-Véncelo en el escenario, no agás nada que pueda perjudicar a Ichigo –Naoto se sorprendió y trato de tranquilizarse lo más posible, pero alguien había notado este comportamiento en Naoto que muy inusual.

Cuando Edean finalizo de hablar le dio el micrófono a Ichigo.

-Gracias, Edean-kun –le dirigió una sonrisa- Pero esto no es todo, más amigos estarán apoyándonos –Dicho esto, señalo la parte de atrás del escenario y comenzaron a salir mas personas-

Entre las personas estaban, el Sargento Pepper, una nueva unidad proveniente de USA llamada "TweenFlowers" que eran dos lindas gemelas, entre maestros de baile, canto, actuación y modelaje, que iremos conociendo poco a poco.

Ichigo se dirigió a Seira

–Seira-chan ¡Star Light Gakuen NO PERDERÁ! Les daremos una gran batalla y demostraremos que somos la mejor escuela de Idol's de todo Japón –Lo dijo apuntando a Seira y con una gran sonrisa finalizo-

-Interesante, Hoshimiya Ichigo, pero DREAM ACADEMY TAMPOCO PERDERÁ -Apunto a Ichigo-

Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, ¿Naoto celoso? ¿Quién fue la persona que le dijo a Ichigo de este gran desafío? ¿O sería un presentimiento? ¿Cómo es que Edean se enamoró de Ichigo? ¿Batalla por los Coords? ¿Nuevos diseñadores intentando tomar el puesto de los actuales?

¡Aikatsu! Está a punto de comenzar.


	3. Aikatsu: Las cosas se complican

Ha pasado ya una semana desde Dream Academy lanzara el desafío a Star Light, ambas directoras acordaron tener una reunión dentro de 2 semanas para poder establecer las reglas del gran evento que se venía.

Mientras las fechas se estaban aproximando, una linda Ichigo estaba practicando, cuando fue interrumpida por un chico muy enérgico que corría hacia ella.

-¡ICHIGO! –Edean corría por el campo de Star Light, para poder llegar a donde se encontraba Ichigo–

Ichigo se giró y de repente se encontraba en los aires, Edean en un instante la tomo de la cintura y la elevo por los aires.

-¿Edean-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Ichigo solo se sujetó de los brazos de Edean–

-Tenía ganas de verte Strawberry y poder pasar tiempo contigo, ¿Por qué no vamos de paseo? –Dicho esto le dirigió una sonrisa–

-Pero… Ahora estoy entrenando y practicando con Aoi y Ran –Ichigo dirigió su mirada a sus amigas–

Aoi y Ran se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-No pasa nada Ichigo, ve y diviértete un rato, podremos seguir practicando mañana –Dijo Aoi con una linda sonrisa–

-Así es, no pasa nada solo por relajarte un día, además, hoy tu agenda está libre por la tarde, ve y diviértete –Continuo Ran–

-Pero… –Dijo Ichigo–

-Vamos, ve y diviértete –Dijo de nuevo Ran–

Ichigo solo las miro de nuevo y después dirigió su mirada a Edean.

-Por lo visto, ahora tengo la tarde libre, Edean-kun –Ichigo dijo–

Los ojos de Edean se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Genial! Tengo a Ichigo para todo una tarde, ¡YEAH! –Diciendo esto comenzó a dar vueltas con Ichigo aun en sus brazos–

Aio y Ran se asustaron y comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, en dado caso que Ichigo saliera por los aires.

-Edean-san para por favor, puedes tirar a Ichigo –Dijo Aoi preocupada–

En ese momento Edean paro de dar vueltas y se percató de que Ichigo estaba mareada por tantas vueltas.

-¡Strawberry! Lo siento, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto angustiado mientras ponía a Ichigo en el suelo si dejar de sujetarla por la cintura–

Ichigo esta tan mareada que sus ojos giraban y no se podía mantener en pie sola.

-Estoy… Bien… No se preocupen –Dijo Ichigo –

-¡Claro que NO estas bien! –Respondieron Aoi y Ran al mismo tiempo y dirigieron una mirada a Edean–

-¡Lo Siento! No era mi intención –Respondió Edean con cara de miedo–

-Está bien, Edan-kun, estaré mejor cuando coma algo –Dijo Ichigo un poco menos mareada y sonrió, dirigiéndose a sus amigas– No se preocupen Aoi y Ran, ya estoy mejor, entonces solo me cambiare e iremos de paseo Edan-kun

-Claro, te espero en la entrada de la escuela Ichigo –Dijo Edean muy contento y comenzó a caminar en dirección a l entrada de la escuela.

Ichigo se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una ducha y elegir un lindo coord. Después de tomar la ducha, comenzó a revisar sus cartas y después de algunos minutos por fin se decidió por un lindo vestido lila con volantes y la parte superior en color blanco, unos lindos zapatos color lila con un lindo moño violeta en la parte superior, una lindas medias largas de color lila y por ultimo no podía faltar su lindo moño color rojo, cuando Ichigo termino de arreglarse se miró en el espejo y se sintió algo rara, algo cambiaba en ella cada día bajo su mirada un poco, volvió a verse en el espejo y sonrió tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la entrada para encontrarse con Edean.

-Edean-kun, perdón por la demora –Caminaba Ichigo y movía su mano derecha–

Edean que estaba en la entrada recargado en la pared al escuchar la voz de Ichigo se giró y sonrió, pero por un momento se quedó mirando muy fijamente a Ichigo, mientras ella se acercaba no podía quitar su mirada de ella, cuando al fin ella estaba al frente de ella, levanto su mano para poder tocar su rostro, pero en ese momento llegaron algunas personas.

-¡Edean! ¡Ichigo! –Ella estaba llegando de haber pasado un rato por la ciudad–

En ese momento Edean bajo su mano y volteo a ver a Ella, solo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que tienes? Espera… Acaso… ¿Interrumpí un lindo momento? –Diciendo esto sonrió traviesamente y se puso la mano en la boca–

Edean se puso rojo y respingo, mientras que Ichigo puso cara de no saber que pasaba.

-¡Nada de eso! Deja de molestar, vamos Ichigo, tenemos cosas que hacer –Diciendo esto tomo la mano de Ichigo y comenzó a caminar–

-O-ok, nos vemos Ella-chan – comenzó a caminar a lado de Edean y volteaba para despedirse de Ella–

Ella solo se les quedo mirando y sonrió mientras le regresaba el saludo a Ichigo, bajo su mano y dijo en voz tenue.

-Solo espero que Ichigo pueda responderte adecuadamente hermano –Dijo esto de forma pensativa mientras los veía alejarse–

En otra parte, cierta banda realizaba uno de sus ensayos.

-Paremos por hoy –Dijo Hiro–

-¿Qué pasa? –Respondió Naoto dirigiéndose a Hiro–

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Naoto? –Hablo Shurato–

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo Naoto–

-Estas raro Naoto, no estas de la misma forma desde que dejarte Star Light y viste a Ichigo con ese chico ¿Adan? ¿Eden? En fin, con el –Dijo King algo fastidiado viendo que no llegaban a ninguna parte–

-Edean –Lo corrigió Hiro–

-Adan, Eden, Edean, lo que sea –Respondió King–

-¿En verdad he estado diferente de lo habitual? –Se dirigió Naoto a sus amigos–

-¡SI! –Respondieron a unisón–

-No es necesario que me lo digan de esa forma –Dijo con cara de fastidio– En fin, lo dejamos por hoy, iré a caminar un poco –Naoto bajo su guitarra y se dirigió a la puerta– Nos vemos después chicos –Diciendo esto salió de la habitación y posteriormente del edificio–

-Me preocupa… –Hablo Hiro–

-Lo sé, pero él tiene que arreglar sus pensamientos e ideas, nosotros solo lo apoyaremos lo más que podamos… –Respondió Shurato–

-O golpearlo para que se le acomoden las ideas de una buena vez –Dijo King con una sonrisa–

Hiro y Shurato solo se le quedaron bien.

Naoto caminaba por la ciudad pensando en Ichigo principalmente.

-¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Ella estará enamorada de ese chico? –Pensaba para sí mismo–

No tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarlo mucho ya que una mano toco su hombro y lo saco de sus pensamientos.


End file.
